This invention relates to an electro-acoustic arrangement comprising an electro-acoustic transducer unit coupled to an amplifier for influencing the acoustic properties of a space.
The invention also relates to an electro-acoustic system for influencing the acoustic properties of a space (e.g. an auditorium) which comprises a plurality of electro-acoustic arrangements. An electro-acoustic arrangement of the type defined in the opening paragraph is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,240.
The known arrangements comprise a microphone which is coupled to a loudspeaker via the amplifier. The microphone is situated in a space at the location of an antinode of a standing wave in the space and the loudspeaker is also situated at the location of an antinode of the same standing wave in the space. The arrangement comprises a filter by which it is tuned to the natural frequency of the standing wave. By arranging a plurality of arrangements for different standing waves in the space it is possible to vary or alter the acoustic properties, in particular the reverberation time, of the space.